An Impossible Child
by wolfmedia
Summary: Sometime after the war with gaia a new camper appears and it seems thier is something dark within him. What could it be? you'll have to read to find out. rating is mixed between teen cause i don't think much could be bad but also mature because i'm paranoid.
1. New Beginnings

A Impossible Child

1

A couple years after Percy Jackson saved Olympus and put Gaea back to sleep, there was a boy, this boy brought forth a miracle and a curse that was never thought possible to Camp Half-Blood. I am this boy. My name is Zachariah Stone, and this is my story.

It started at a train station, just me and my faithful companion, Shiloh. Shiloh is a Great Dane I found while I was on the run from another foster home. I've trained him to act as a seeing eye dog so he can get on trains with me and other such things because he hates being in cages.

"Come on Shiloh, its our train, time to go." I said patting my leg to grab his leash after putting my glasses on.

Shiloh sat up and we started heading to the conductor to give him my ticket and get on. I've always hated crowds simply because I get very anxious in them that is why me and Shiloh did our best to get on fast but discreetly. We then went to the room given to us and I lay down on the bed and Shiloh lays his head on me and whimpers.

"Aww I know Shiloh, you don't like moving all the time but its ok. Sooner or later we will find a place for us to settle down ok. Just you and me." I said as I scratched behind his head.

I then grabbed a ball and threw it for Shiloh to fetch, because it was his favorite game and always cheered him up. I threw the ball until I heard a knock at the door and sat up.

"Come in" I said being weary of any possible outcomes.

"Excuse me sir but I couldn't help but notice you have a seeing eye dog. Would you like me to bring some food up for you and it as a way to make it an easier train ride?" said a food trolly man.

"Yes please that would be very helpful." I said feeling releaved.

The man soon came back with a plate of food for me and a bowl of kibble for Shiloh. After the man left I locked my door and took of the glasses so I could see clearly and began eating while Shiloh sniffed his kibble curiously.

"Its ok Shiloh. Its normal dog food so just give it a try and if its not to your liking then I'll give you some of this steak they gave me." I said remembering Shiloh and I survived off scraps the first few months we were together.

Shiloh eventually began chowing down on the kibble. I guess he can't be to picky when we barely get enough to eat anyway. The trolly man had given me a nice passionate slice of a steak, a few spoonfuls of corn, and a baked potato.

So unfortunately I had to call him back after unlocking the door and sitting down to get food that would go more with the blind man act. After he took it he came back with a simple bowl of ramen noodles. It didn't matter to me as long as I had something to eat but personally just thinking of the plate full of food just makes my mouth water.

After me and Shiloh finished eating we got ready to sleep the rest of the day away after locking the door. I laid down in bed and soon Shiloh jumped up on the bed and laid down just right so his head was even with mine.

That was when things went horribly wrong.

AUTOR'S NOTE: I WILL BE DOING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. IT DOES NOT MEAN I AM ABANDONING THE DARK APPRENTICE. IT JUST MEANS I'M TAKING A BREAK AND DOING SOMETHING DIFFRENT.


	2. Unusual Meetings

2

As it turns out the train crashed with some idiot trying to jump the tracks with his car. Me and Shiloh were part of the few people who only ended up sleeping a while longer and a big knot on the head to prove it.

After that I remember waking up in a barn looking place for a few seconds with the taste of a McDonald's cheeseburger in my mouth. Eventually I woke up for good this time and took in my surroundings.

I was in a painted blue room laying on a chair that sort of acted like a bed (what are those called again?) and I could hear muffled voices. The other thing I noticed first was that Shiloh was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no pal where are you? Don't tell me that after everything we've been through that your gone like smoke." I said almost on the verge of tears.

I then decided to listen to the voices to see if I could find out where I am. I gently put my ear to a door where I could hear them best and listened closely.

"Well we couldn't have just left him there. Who knows what could have found him. Besides its better that we had someone alive to rescue instead of just a corpse."

"Yes your right but I don't think he was in any real danger. After all did you even notice what he was with?"

"Yes I did and you know what I still brought him here. He would have wandered here or somebody would have found him anyway."

"Fine. But know this, if he freaks out after he wakes up you owe me."

"Deal."

I figured out right then that I had to get out of here and find Shiloh. I saw a window with no screen and I immediately opened it and sneaked out the window. I then gasped at the sight of all the kids around my age and figured that it must be some sort of summer camp. Over a hill I saw Shiloh growling at a couple holding (believe it or not) spears of all things. I started running as fast as I could to Shiloh but when I got close the oldest of the two kids pushed me back.

"Stay back if you know whats good for you." he said.

"You have no idea who your dealing with. You put my best friend in a cage and I think the makes me ungodly angry" I said as I elbowed him in the face.

After the elbow I punched him in the gut and watched as he toppled over. Then I gave his friend one strong punch to the nose knocking him out for the count. I then proceeded to unlock the cage and let Shiloh out and we started to run away till I saw what looked like a man mixed with a horse and unfortunately fainted from shock. Admit it if you saw a half man half horse person for the first time you probably would too.

Anyway I eventually woke up again in the same room but this time there were some people there. The first one I noticed was a cute redhead who looked so much like on of the few people that helped me and Shiloh that I thought I died and went to heaven to replay all my most happy memories in life. The second one was a man looking around 19 maybe 20. He had unruly black hair and his eyes were sea green. And last was a old man in a wheelchair with eyes that were fierce yet also passionate. His eyes were those of somebody who had been tortured his whole life yet still tries to help others.

"Watch it kiddo. How about this time while your awake you don't knock out a few people and freak out ok" the younger man said jokingly.

"Yeah like you were any better Percy. Remember who flipped out and ripped the Minotaur's horn off with his bare hands?" the older one said.

Percy. Why was that name so familiar to me? I swear I've heard it before. Also what the hell is a minotaur?

"It's not my fault. I thought it killed my mom." Percy said.

"Umm I have a question." I said sheepishly.

"Oh what is it? Maybe after we answer you. We can get the answer of why you and that hound are one of the few people who actually survived that train crash." Percy said.

For a second I thought he was angry I survived but then I realized he was genuinely curious. Then again so was I but not about that. I thought I just got lucky for once.

"Well first Shiloh is not a hound, he is my best pal and call him otherwise and I'll knock some teeth in,and second where am I and where is he?" I said a little annoyed about him disrespecting my friend.

"You are in a place called Camp Half-Blood. Chiron I have to ask is the Mist hiding the 'dog's' true form?" Percy said.

"No it is not. It is a normal Great Dane as far as I can tell and I said we should just take him outside to show him everything instead of explaining everything in here. Now what is your name." said the older man who I presumed to be Chiron

"Zachariah Stone." I said.

"Well Zachariah do you know anything about the Greek gods?" Chiron asked.

I had remembered a little from when me and Shiloh where in a museum as a hide out for the night. We were tired and cold when we found that the back door was unlocked. We went to hide there for a while till morning at least but I eventually got interested in some of the exhibits.

"I know very little sir. Why?" I asked.

"Because those gods and legends are real, living, and very strong still. Come. Let's go outside and I'll show you." Chiron said.


	3. An Impossible Situation

3

I was surprised to see so many kids dressed in full greek or roman armor, practicing swordplay. There were girls in the bottom of the lake collecting seaweed,and flowers. There were half goat men chasing girls with a greenish tint to their skin in the forest who whenever one of the men got close turned into a tree of some kind.

And right on the porch was my best friend Shiloh laying down waiting for me. I ran over to him and immediately scratched behind his ears.

"Hey pal. I was worried about you." I said truly sincere.

I then turned to see Chiron was not in a wheelchair but instead standing at his full four-legged horse height. I wasn't as surprised as at first but I was still surprised none the less.

"As you can see everybody here is a demigod. One half god the other half mortal. This is a safe haven for people like us. And believe it or not you are one as well. After Gaea's near awakening a few years ago the greek and roman demigods have joined camps to be one so you will learn from both sides how to protect yourself." Chiron explained.

"Protect myself from what?" I asked.

"Well monsters obviously. Just because the gods are real doesn't mean the monsters in the myths aren't." Chiron said chuckling

Figures he would say that. Why would he not? I then noticed the large amount of cabins at both sides of the camp.

"As you can see we have many cabins in case your godly parent was in its greek aspect or roman aspect. We have a cabin for every god so don't worry about not finding a place to be. We made a deal with the gods as well to claim their kids within the first night of them being here." Chiron explained.

He then grabbed me by the shirt and sat me on his back. He then started taking me through and showing me all of them.

"Over there is the dining hall. There we have all our meals. Next door is the bath house. One side for boy, one for girls. If you are caught on the girls side there will be consequences." Chiron said.

Well duh I could of figured that out from the beginning. Besides I have no intention of getting in trouble here. This place looks like it could grow on me.

"And a little while after dinner we all go to the fire pit and sing songs and eat smores. You know all those good things. As a matter of fact the dinner bell should ring soon." Chiron said as a bell rang.

I went with Chiron to the dining hall to see all the kids that were actually there.

"As you may have heard we have a new addition to the camp. His name is Zachariah Stone. Please make him feel welcome and help with any questions he may have!" Chiron said merrily.

I then sat at a table Chiron called the Hermes table where all the kids of Hermes sat to eat. Shiloh came in and sat down beside me and some of the girls from who ,Conner Stole stole told me (Seriously who's last name is Stole? Obviously the guy who just tried to see if I have any money. Jerk.), are from Aphrodite's cabin giggled. I sheepishly waved at a couple of them and they just giggled more.

Finally some of the girls who ,Chiron told me were called Dryads, came in with plates full of t-bone steaks, a baked potato,and some corn just like the train had. They also gave me a empty golden cup and I just wondered why they had unless they were gonna fill it.

"Its a magic cup. Simply tell it what you want to drink and it will magically fill with that drink. Don't worry the first time I saw it I wondered the same thing." Percy said as he passed me to sit at a table with a very pretty blonde girl.

"Oh ok. How about Pepsi?" I said as the glass immediately filled with Pepsi. I only tasted it once when on the run but it was really good and I told myself if the chance arises for another drink of it I would do it.

Through out dinner I saw some people take some of their food and throw it into a fireplace and then kneel as if they were praying. I fed Shiloh some of my steak before asking Conner what they were doing.

"It is to appease the gods as sacrifice and sustenance. We go and throw food into the fire and as it burns our godly parent or whichever you pray to at the moment gains strength from it and they listen to your request or thanks for claiming you." Conner explained.

Oh. I then rose from my seat and with my plate I dumped some food into the fire and began to pray for the first time.

I slowly bowed my head and closed my eyes to see some sort of a light. It wasn't bright it was like it was black yet still offering heat and protection from the purity of darkness.

"Please give me the strength I lacked for so long in my life. I thank you for helping me find a place where I won't feel like someone just in the way, or an outsider. I thank you for letting me be born. Even though my life has been so unfair and harsh I can see there was reason for it. You were just trying to toughen me up for what is to come." I said nearly reduced to tears. I had come to the realization that I had finally found a place where I can be accepted.

After dinner a few of the Apollo kids took me to their cabin to see what my favorite genre of music could be sense I had never gotten to listen to music. We listen to a lot of genres most were kind of sour to have to listen to but there were a few that was good until a girl named Kat came up to me.

"Here try this one. I don't listen to much music besides this one group" she said.

I looked at the cover of the album to see it was by a group called Avenged Sevenfold. I ended up listening to the album twice before asking if she has more by them. It was obvious I was a rock and metal man.

"Yeah I have plenty. Tell you what when we find out what cabin your in I'll come and help install some speakers that the Hephaestus kids made so that only you could hear it. I have a extra copy of all their CDs just in case something happened." she said smiling happily.

For a second I thought I was in heaven again because I had actually made my first friend besides Shiloh. Soon Shiloh, Kat and I went down to the fire pit with everyone talking about who could possibly be my godly parent. It was obvious I wasn't a Aphrodite child (thank Zeus) because I always preferred my hair to be unruly and I wasn't self absorbed. I wasn't a Hephaestus child because I couldn't build anything. Eventually Kat explained that when I am claimed a orb holding my parents symbol of power will float over my head and then we will know.

After role was called we started to sing camp fire songs and Kat helped me through them sense I didn't know any. Soon we started roasting marshmallows and that was when I noticed that the fire was enchanted to change with the mood of the campers. It would grow a extremely hot white color if everyone was extremely happy and it would grow a dark cold color if they were upset.

"Alright everyone as you may know we have a new addition to this camp. Zachariah Stone is his name. He actually survived to 15 on his own unlike some of you who got here at 13 like everyone else. Please note that no matter who is parent may be you have no reason to dislike him in any way. Zachariah has had a very harsh time on his own. Now if you please Zachariah come forth so we may see who claims you." Chiron said.

I stood and walked to Chiron and I grew more and more anxious inside. Who is my parent? What if nobody claims me and this all turns out to be a dream? I stood there and looked up from the ground to see everyone staring in what seemed to be horror at me. I then looked up to see not one but two orbs clashing against each other. The one on the right was dark with and inverted torch in it and the right had nothing but darkness inside it. I looked to Chiron for an answer but he just grabbed me and carried me to the Big House where all important meetings were held. When I looked back I saw a man in khakis and a horrid Hawaiian shirt talking to the other campers. When Chiron put me down he looked very serious.

"Do you know what those symbols mean? And answer me truthfully." Chiron said.

"No well I know that the inverted torch means Thanotos the god of death. But the pure black one I don't." I said starting to be scared. Was it not normal for Thanotos to have children?

"Well I unfortunately do. It is the symbol of a primeval god of darkness and shadows named Erebus who supposedly faded away after giving pieces of his power to his children. I thought it was impossible but it seems someone in your family was a demigod and he was their father and now his godly blood has awakened in you when your father Thanotos claimed you. It is impossible enough that Thanotos is your father giving the fact of who he is but to have the blood of two gods of such dark things should be impossible." Chiron said as he massaged his temples thinking.

"Well what do I do? Everyone looked so scared when they saw what happened." I said.

"Obviously sense your the son of death and Erebus. You will stay in the Thanotos cabin. We don't usually let people in there. It was originally just a sign of respect for the god but we will have a bed moved into the cabin." Chiron said.

I was then excused so I went outside to see some people stare and speak to each other in whispers. I guess my hopes were to high for this place is just as bad as any other. But I will not run. I will stay from now on and I will endure the hardships instead of running. I have had enough running. I walked past the Poseidon cabin when I heard someone call to me and I turned to see Percy.

"Sup. I figured you might be a little down by how the others are acting now so I decided to come find you and talk." Percy said with a look of true sincerity.

"Talk about what? That I'm some kind of freak for having two gods' blood in me. That I'm the son of death and related to the primeval god of shadows? No offense Percy but I'm pretty sure you don't know how I feel or could help me." I said feeling the sting of everyone's attitude.

"I didn't mean that you should talk to me. I meant talk to Thanotos, your dad. I can help. My cabin has a fountain built in throwing up mist so I can send an Iris message whenever I want or need to. I figured sense wanting answers from my dad as soon as he claimed me was my feelings I thought you might want to as well. But if you don't its ok. Just remember that even though people are treating you unfairly doesn't I will. As soon as its time to wake up I'll get you so we can get you a weapon to start your training." Percy said.

"Oh. Well I guess I could give it a try. By the way what's an Iris message?" I asked feeling a little happy.

"You'll see. Come on." Percy said holding the cabin door open.


	4. Gods i'm an idiot

4

After a few failed attempts I got angry and stormed out and went to the shoreline. I was angry about who I was. I was angry about how people were acting to me now but most of all I was angry about how my father who had claimed me not 10 minutes ago wouldn't talk to me.

I began throwing rock at the water trying to burn off some steam till some naiads told me to quit because they were trying to sleep. I sat their brooding getting angrier and angrier by the minute till I saw a man dressed like he was running for track. He stopped right in front of me and just looked at me.

"What do you want?" I said hatefully.

"Are you Zachariah Stone? The only son of Thanotos?" he asked.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked getting ready for a fight.

"I am Hermes. God of thieves, travelers and messenger of the gods. Your father has told me to give you a few things to show he truly does care." he explained.

As soon as he said it I knew he was telling the truth because he then pulled out a phone with two snakes writhing around the antenna and I noticed he had a glow to him.

"Then tell me why I couldn't Iris message him." I demanded.

"That is in this." he said as he pulled out a letter.

He gave it to me and I immediately opened it to read what it said.

Dear Zachariah,

I'm sorry you couldn't Iris message me. The truth is no one has that ability because I am invisible to all but the dying unless I show myself. Trust me when I say I wish I could have but I know that won't matter cause your most likely angry. Your the first child I have ever had and trust me when I say you are very strong. If I wanted to I could defeat most gods but I choose not because death is something that can only be a big thing when it happens otherwise all are scared.

To show I care I have gave Hermes a few gifts to give you. The first is an enchanted weapon I have made myself. The second is a special cloak of mine. Hermes will explain these gifts. I also took the liberty of getting you some new clothing for you and they are in a briefcase in the cabin. I know the color black grew on you while you thought you were alone and I decided you wouldn't mind me getting all black for you.

I want you to know that this isn't the first time I have done something for you because I gave you Shiloh. I have manipulated The Mist around him to hide that he is a hellhound so much that no one will figure it out unless you tell them. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you son and I don't want you to hate me. Someday you might see me but you won't know it but I will, I always have.

Sincerely,

Thanotos

After reading the letter I noticed that I was actually crying without knowing it. I looked at Hermes to see him holding a staff with the two snakes from his phone on it.

"Now I'm sure you would like those gifts now correct? Martha if you may the cloak first." he said to the pink snake on his staff.

And to my surprise it talked back.

"I don't have it George does. He always gets the good things." Martha said. (I swear if snakes could pout it would have.)

"Oh stuff it I do not always get the good stuff. What about the box full of ambrosia from yesterday huh? Or maybe all those gifts from Aphrodite to Ares?" George replied after coughing up a black cloak.

"Both of you shut it and stop fighting or else I'll turn you into something more fitting like for example a mail bag. Now this cloak Zach when put on it covers your body and you have the hood up you will then be like your father and only the dead or dying will see you." he said as Martha coughed up another item.

"And this item is much like Percy Jackson's sword. It looks like a normal CD player but if you push this button right here it'll turn into a scythe made of Stygian iron . . . no wait Stygian steel my bad. It is a mixture of Stygian iron and celestial bronze, some kind of new metal that Hephaestus cooked up recently" Hermes said pointing to a skull like button.

"Cool" I said.

Eventually I decided to go to the cabin wearing the cloak to hide from the harpies that Kat told me about before. It actually worked which was really cool. I got to my cabin to see a briefcase full of new clothes that seemed to fit perfectly and Shiloh was laying on top of it.

"Hey Shiloh. Miss me?" I said.

I put the clothes beside the wall and layed down to sleep.

When I woke up I learned another interesting fact about myself. I have wings apparently. That's right I said it I have large black wings. I guess it makes sense because Thanotos is considered the god of death and as times moved on he was changed from a god to an angel of death.

Then suddenly my wings pulled in and disappeared and I saw a stack of CDs at the foot of my bed. I Immediately knew they were for Kat but I wondered why she didn't just come up to me and give me then when we were supposed to go to the Hephaestus cabin to get those speakers. I figured I would ask her later and I looked in the case and put on a black muscle shirt and jeans with a chain hanging on it and on the end of the chain was a silver skull.

I began searching for my ratty sneakers I had and to my surprise had been replaced with black combat boots with a note.

I saw your sneakers and decided to replace them with these thinking they would better suit your needs sense you might get into a few fights. Especially with the Ares children.

Figures he would do that. I put them on and went outside to find Percy. He said he would teach me how to fight today. I ran to the arena he told me about and found him waiting.

"Hey. So you ready to get a weapon?" Percy asked.

"No need I already have one." I said.

I then pulled out my CD player and pressed the skull button and it transformed into a scythe.

Percy whistled. Then started inspecting it.

"What is it made of? I have never seen anything like it." Percy said.

"Its called stygian steel. Apparently its some new metal that Hephaestus recently created." I explained.

"Well let's see if you can even use it." Percy said pulling out riptide.

We went to the ring and suddenly some Aphrodite girls crowded around but Percy payed no attention to any one except a girl with blonde hair and storm gray eyes. I took a wild guess and figured they were an item.

Eventually we started and I somehow naturally knew how to fight and defend perfectly with the scythe. Within 5 minutes I had disarmed Percy and had looped around him, forced him on his knees, had it positioned to where one pull and I would decapitate Percy.

"Fantastic. Your a natural. You would be great on a quest. Plus I'm sure that you would be a fantastic addition to whoever team your on during Capture The Flag today." Percy complemented.

"Capture The Flag?" I said confused after letting him go.

"Every Friday after dinner we gear up in full armor and such then we pick teams and go to the forest and play capture the flag kind of like a regular camp but instead of flags on each person we use weapons so don't kill anyone and there are just two large flags." Percy explained.

After a while of sparring, I left Percy to teach others while I went to try and find Kat. I needed to know if she was just avoiding me or scared of me. I went to the archery range to see if she was there and found her. It was obvious all Apollo kids were naturals at archery.

"Hey Kat. I've been looking for you. Whats going on? Why are you avoiding me." I asked

"I'm not avoiding you." she said nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't I see you after last night? Why did you just leave the CDs in my cabin and not say anything? Look I may have been on the streets for a while but I'm not stupid ok. I know when people are avoiding me." I said.

It was then I realized I may have gone a bit far. Its then or after she turned and smacked across the face, I'm not exactly sure because after that everything went fuzzy for a while.

""I never said your stupid and I'm not avoiding you. I know you lived on your own on the streets a lot of people have and in case you haven't noticed the only reason I haven't been around you is to get others a chance to like you. I thought it was obvious that a Apollo child who only listens to rock and metal is a bit on the weird side of this camp's popularity groups. The only thing I'm doing is trying to spread the word about how nice a guy you are but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Neither can I judge by its first few pages." she says crying.

I begin to say something but then suddenly covers my mouth so I can't talk and whispers in my ear " Don't say something you'll regret. Just give her a bit of time to let her calm down then try talking to her ok." who ever this guy was had more sense then I did apparently cause he then began to pull me away telling Kat I was sorry and I'll leave her alone for a while.

After a while I realize I'm back at the sparring arena and I see some decent built guy. Then I notice one thing in particular that gets me a little jumpy. He had a sword strapped to his hip and on its hilt was the symbol for Ares. I had been hearing rumors of Ares kids wanting to pick a fight with me because I'm the son of Thanotos plus not to mention my dad had actually warned me about them. I thought it would be best to wait and see what he does.

"Boy you must be grade A stupid to mess with that chick when she is mad. Honestly she is worse than an Ares girl at that time of month. You were lucky I was there to stop you from saying anything to make your problem worse. My name is Scott by the way. And don't bother thinking I wanna fight. Unlike the others I would welcome death with open arms so your my pal by default." he explained.

"Umm thanks but I think I would have been fine on my own." I said.

"Don't give me that. I know people like you. You haven't actually sat down and talked to people much in your life so you try to say what comes to your mind. Trust me I know the same was for me." Scott said.

"Ok then how about this you try and help me get things cooled off between me and her?" I ask.

"Sorry no can do. Your on your own there man. If you haven't notice I'm an Ares kid. I don't carry conversations like that. I carry conversations about fights and occasionally advice like I'm giving you right now. But I'll tell you what I will do. At Capture the Flag tonight, I'll try to make sure the Ares kids don't kill you. Besides I'm pretty sure you wanna live to Monday right?" Scott says.

"Umm I guess. Whats so special about Monday?" I ask.

"You'll see." Scott says mysteriously

I start to get up and walk away when I suddenly notice how it suddenly became noon when it was 7 am just a minute ago.

"Did you knock me out?!" I ask angrily

"Hmm oh yeah well obviously you weren't gonna wait for her to cool off so I gave you a quick hit to the head. You'll be fine but if you wanna talk to Kat while she is calm best to do it now cause soon we will be called in to pick teams for Capture the Flag. I heard she was over by the lake if you wanna find her." Scott says calmly.

I start running to the lake to find Kat while thinking about what I would say. Eventually I found her by the docks dipping her feet in the water.

"Hey look I'm sorry about how I was earlier. I was stupid and insensitive and I should have gotten my facts straight before accusing you." I said.

"Took you this long to figure that out?" she asked not looking at me.

"I probably would have figured it out earlier if that Ares kid hadn't knocked me out." I said trying to make it into a joke.

"Really? Hmm wish I had been there to watch it might have been fun to see you get knocked out." she says obviously still mad.

"I probably deserve that. Look I'm truly sorry. What can I do to prove it to you?" I ask.

"You can drop dead during Capture the Flag for starters. You don't get it do you Zach? You accused me of abandoning you and avoiding you when you needed a friend most even though I like you. I mean I really like you Zach and then you accuse me of something that everyone has done to me already" she yells.

"Oh. Kat let's talk after that game tonight ok? There's something I wanna do for you. And I think its something that will make you very happy and forgive me." I said getting up.


	5. A Friday to remember

5

We went to the dining hall and sat at our respective tables and ate dinner before Chiron came in.

"Excuse me I have an announcement before we begin. This Monday is a special event that was started about 5 years ago. Or those of you who don't know the gods have multiple parts of their selves all over the world to make their jobs easy. Well this Monday all the gods with children will come to visit for the whole day. This was event was created as a way of avoiding another Titan War. You will not be ignored and you will meet your godly parent. Now sense that is out of the way its time to recite the rules for Capture the Flag. Rule 1: The creek is the boundary line. Rule 2: The entire forest is fair game. Rule 3: All magic items are allowed. Rule 4: The flags must be prominently displayed and cannot have more than 2 guards. Rule 5: Prisoners may be disarmed but cannot be gagged or bound. Rule 6: Killing or maiming is prohibited. Doing so results in the loss of dessert for one month. The reason it is one month is because someone actually broke this rule last year otherwise it would only have been one week. Rule 7: Guards are not allowed to stand within 10 yards of the flag. Now this week the team leaders are Scott Richards of Cabin Five and Katherine Rea of Cabin 7. you may continue choosing which cabins you want on your team. Obviously your own cabins will be on your team." Chiron explained.

Honestly I don't understand how the guy can talk for so long in one breath. Well after Chiron finished his lecture Kat and Scott began choosing cabins till I was the last one to be picked by Kat. The two teams was Scott his cabin then he had the Hermes, Nemesis, Dionysus, and Aphrodite cabins. Kat had her cabin, me, Percy, Hephaestus, Athena,and any other remaining cabins considering Scott had the largest cabins on his teams.

"Ok I just wanna get one thing straight. The reason I picked you first is because one: I'm gonna use you as bait for the Ares cabin and two: I wanna make sure you stay alive for later tonight because you promised to do something for me and I'm curious. Now someone get him some armor to use before he gets skewered by someone." Kat said.

"Hey don't sweat it man. Annabeth did almost the exact same thing to me when I first met her." Percy said giving me some armor.

"That is not true. I thought they were gonna go for you I didn't know it for sure seaweed brain." a girl said.

It was the same girl as before. The one with gray eyes and blonde hair from before. I'm guessing she is Annabeth and that they were together. After going over a few battle plans that I had no idea was being said I went to Chiron to ask him a question.

"Umm excuse me when you said all magical items what did you mean by that?" I asked still a little confused.

"Magical items include that scythe your father sent you. Almost everyone has at least one. For example your friend Katherine has a bow that sets her arrows aflame after shooting them, Percy has a sword that whenever leaving his hand returns to his pocket in the form of a pen so he is never truly disarmed. And I know you have a cloak that turns you invisible to all and I think that would be useful to tell your friends. If its at your cabin I can hold the game long enough for you to get it. But I will give you one warning. If you use that cloak to do anything your not supposed to then there will be trouble." Chiron explained.

I then started running quickly to my cabin to grab the cloak. When I got back I ran up to Kat before the game started.

"Kat listen I got this cloak as a gift from my dad and it can turn me invisible so does that change the plan at all cause I really don't want to be bait." I said.

"Ok well this changes things slightly. Your coming with me to take care of the guards and if possible take the flag. Got it?" she ask.

I nodded and we took our flag to a clearing that some kids call Ares' plateau considering its a clearing that is a perfect circle spreading about 20-25 yards and it looks like it was completely destroyed. And we set our flag in the middle while the other team put theirs on a pile of rocks called Zeus' fist.

"So now what?" I ask Kat.

"Now you put on your cloak and get moving to the flag." she explained giving me a push.

Figures that is whats next. I put the cloak on and began to move towards the flag when I saw a few Ares children running to our flag. Kat never said I couldn't have a little fun with those going by. I then took off the hood so just my head showed and then I got my scythe ready.

"Hey numbskulls! Looking for me?" I taunt.

"What the . . . . get him!" says one of them.

They start running at me until I pull up the hood and disappear to them and move out of the way and knock them out. Hey I never said I would play fair. I then went up to their "leader" and knocked him out and took his sword from him to make sure he can't cause trouble and dropped him and his buddies back at the flag before leaving for the flag again. A few minutes of walking eventually go me to the flag but to my dismay Scott was their and I learned that the cloak couldn't hide a large floating flag and he pulled out his sword and somehow grabbed me.

"Well who are you? Not Annabeth Chase and her magic Yankees baseball cap take off whatever is making you invisible now" he said.

Well I really had no choice so I reached up and pulled off the hood of the cloak so he could see my head. He then let me go so I could take off the rest of the cloak.

"Figures you would wear a cloak that does that. Let me tell you something invisibility is a coward's weapon. Try fighting like a man." he said while getting ready for a fight.

I knew he was half right it was a cowardly thing to just sneak past all the Ares kids . . . to him but not to me. I then pulled out my scythe and got ready as well.

"Well well well look who decided to man up. I've been waiting for this." he said.

It was then I noticed something. His sword blade was glowing red. That didn't look good better to finish this quick before I find out why. He came at me with a horizontal slash and I blocked and slid his blade to mine so I could wrap it around and pull it from his hand but he figured that out and pulled back just in time.

"Hey that was a smart move. Maybe your not gonna be an easy fight after all. Good that would have been boring." he said with a malicious smile.

He then faked a stab before turning fast enough to get a punch in on my face. That got me made and I felt the adrenaline rush through me. I used the pole of my scythe to vault over Scott and then wrapped the blade closely to his neck and dead legged him so he would fall down and and took his sword and got it away from him.

"Wow that was surprising. You actually got me on my knees. Oh well you should know a Ares child always has a blade ready" he said.

He then pulled a combat knife out of a scabbard wrapped around his leg and slashed at me. I jumped back in time and hit him on the back of the head with the pole of my scythe and ran to grab the flag and my cloak until a knife imbedded into the ground in front of my foot. I looked behind me to see Scott had on a jacket full of throwing knives.

"Oh come on give me a break. How many knives do you have?" I ask

"Plenty to take down anyone who goes against me" he says after throwing another knife.

"Well you know what your starting to really make me mad." I say starting to feel a tugging in my gut.

"Hah good. Come on then fight me. Come on hit me with your best shot. Your making this to much fun for me." he said laughing.

"I could really use some help here!" I yell behind me hoping someone would hear.

It was then that the ground split and the tugging in my gut got worse. Three skeletons dressed in civil war attire rose out of the ground and started fighting Scott but no matter how many times he stabbed them they wouldn't die.

"What the hell are those?" I ask myself backing away to the flag.

I turn and run grabbing the flag and my cloak on the way and start heading towards my team's flag. When I turn back to look at the skeletons they were gone and Scott was starting to get up from a major beating. My immediate thought was "Run man! Run!" so I did. I ran past the Aphrodite girls looking at their reflection in the water of the stream (note to self jump over water if they are looking at the water cause otherwise they will make a grudge against you) and as I crossed the water I was greeted by cheering and being lifted off the ground by the Apollo cabin.

The number one best thing right then was when I got lifted up I saw Kat and she was smiling at me. Right then I knew I had done something right and quite possibly gotten some people not to be scared of me for who I am. I looked around to see Ares kids throwing their helmets down angrily and Chiron rushing to all of us.

"This week's winner is Katherine Rea's team. Her tactical advantage is the fact of having Zachariah Stone on her team with his invisibility cloak and skills with his scythe. You might wanna think about that next week people." Chiron said.

Then everyone put me down to take of their armor and walked away to the bonfire leaving me and Kat alone.

"Well looks like people are gonna be fighting over you during next week's game." Kat said smiling.

"Yeah well I'll probably say no a lot. I already have someone's team I want to be on." I say moving closer to her.

"Oh really. Whose team do you wanna be on?" Kat asked looking me in the eyes.

Gods I just realized how beautiful her blue eyes are. She must think mine are weird considering their gold, like my father's. (Percy told me he met him once)

"A particularly pretty girl that is standing in front of me" I said.

I didn't even know what I was saying it just sounded like it was the right thing to say to her.

"Really? Well whose to say I want you on my team? You didn't do as your team leader said. You were supposed to go with me in your cloak and I would distract them." Kat said.

"I got the flag didn't I? And I beat that Scott guy in a fight." I said.

"True. You know your full of surprises. I never thought you would be able to fight off the counselor of the Ares cabin." Kat said.

"Well I did. And I have one more surprise I have if you want to see it." I taunted.

I then grabbed her to hold her close and freed my wings from this morning and I heard her gasp in shock.

"By the gods are those coming out of your back?" Kat asked.

"No clue but I do have something I want to ask you if its ok. Would you like to fly with me?" I asked.

"Can we?" Kat asked genuinely curious.

I answered her question by holding he close and flapping my wings hard enough to get us in the air and we began gliding far off the ground, feeling the wind in our faces. Soon we were gliding over the water surface of Long Island Sound and then Kat turned and looked up at me smiling and her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It was then that she did something I didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled us closer together and kissed me.

It was only a second long but I never expected it and yet it was something I wanted more of when she broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I thought it would be easier than asking you to be my boyfriend." Kat explained. Her face was beet red from blushing.

"Do you want an answer or an action?" I asked.

"Action?" Kat said curiously.

I then summoned my courage and kissed Kat. It lasted a second longer than hers and I realized how soft her lips were to mine and how warm she was holding her against me.

After our little flight she said she would come wake me in the morning to go to the Hephaestus cabin with me to get those speakers we talked about and to teach me archery.


End file.
